


The Internet War.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Humour, One Shot, Team principles, christian and Cyril won't stop fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Red Bull Racing are leaving Renault for Honda. Daniel Ricciardo is moving to Renault. Christian Horner and Cyril Abiteboul won't stop fighting with each other over the internet. This is what happens and how their teams along with the other team principles react.





	The Internet War.

Cyril's phone pings, indicating he has just gotten a message.

Christian: Your engines are shit.

Cyril: Oh really? Then how come both of our drivers made it through the whole race and yours didn't then? 

Christian: Fuck off

Cyril: There's no need to be rude about it.

Cyril's nickname has been changed to Squirrel Irritable.

Cyril has left the chat.

{}

Cyril has sent a GIF.

Christian: who the hell is that?

Cyril: it's quicksilver/ Pietro, you know the guy from avengers age of ultron?   
Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Just as Christian is about to leave the chat he receives another GIF except this time it's of Daniel doing a shoey.

{}

The red bull deal with Honda is announced to the public. Soon after Christian is sent a Spotify link on messenger. Cyril is listening to Taylor Swift's Trouble, apparently. 

Shortly after he returns the favour with another Spotify link. As soon as Cyril hears the chorus of Stronger (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson he quickly shuts down the app and puts his phone away.

{}

Eventually the announcement of the Honda deal is made Facebook official. Red Bull Aston Martin racing changes it's relationship status from in a relationship to single. Immediately after it is updated to it's complicated. Soon it changes again to in a relationship with Honda. It doesn't take long before Renault and McLaren react to the status with the angry face button.

{}

Christian Horner updates his profile and cover pictures, Cyril stares for a while before scrolling down without liking.

{} 

 

Cyril finds a screenshot that has been taken from Instagram about Nico starting to follow Daniel on the site. He sends the picture to Christian and adds Nico's post for good measure.  
Christian removes him as a friend on Facebook. 

No longer having each other on Facebook they are only able to chat in the team principles group chat. Very quickly after this development all of the others have to put the chat onto silent. Otmar Szafnauer soon after decides to leave the chat. The others consider following but unsure if his leaving is because of that or actually just an omen about Force India's future they all decide to stay, just in case.

{}

After stern words from Maurizio about misuse of the group chat Christian and Cyril have to limit their number of interactions in the chat. Unfortunately this just seems to have shifted their fights onto other types of social media. 

The worst has got to be the poll that Christian decides to set up on his Twitter. Do you hate Cyril Abiteboul: yes or yes? The poll is all and all pretty successful for him besides from the people that decide to retweet the poll and put a firm no. This includes unsurprising retweets from Nico, Dan even Carlos. Notably Gunther Steiner also retweets with a no. Somehow this makes it feel like the whole thing has backfired on him.

{}

The worst idea on the internet is reddit. It doesn't take long looking for comments about each other on that site for them to close it off, realising that was a terrible idea. Fortunately they both decide to steer clear of tumblr. 

{}

Carlos and Daniel often find themselves as awkward middle men to the two fighting team principles. Deciding they just need to let out some steam they both recommend the old website ask fm. Both men know fine well that it's the other sending anonymous hate and questions. That doesn't stop them from getting a great deal of satisfaction from using it.

Thanks to Daniel and Carlos the red bull and Renault teams are aware of the ask fm war. Many bets are made and lots of money won and lost predicting what the two team principles would say to each other. 

{}

The season comes to an end and so too do the reasons for Christian and Cyril to fight with each other. Reluctantly and with much convincing from the team principle group chat the pair finally add each other back on all of their accounts. Any time they want to bicker they will be able to message each other in private.

They all forget to add Otmar back to the group chat. 

{}

When Renault start outperforming Red Bull in the championship there's only one message that needs to be sent.

Cyril: Chat shit get banged.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally every Cyril fic is written by me, and why? I have no idea. No one wants to read this and I'm sorry. If you've made it to the end of this then I give kudos to you, seriously. 
> 
> I love how much these two hate each other. Sad they might not have an excuse to fight anymore.


End file.
